


Shared Fantasy

by hirusen



Series: The Phoenix And The Faithful [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blind Character, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Language, Light Play (Destiny), M/M, Manhandling, Naked Male Clothed Male, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, The Lighthouse (Destiny), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Well...that was certainly an...interestingdream.
Relationships: Osiris/Vance (Destiny)
Series: The Phoenix And The Faithful [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666477
Kudos: 10





	Shared Fantasy

Vance groaned in his throat as Osiris's teeth dug into it, marking him again as his hands wandered down his back and roughly grabbed his ass through his robes. "Osi--" He couldn't even get his name out as Osiris quickly smothered his lips with his own, the kisses fierce and bruising. The Warlock pulled back to allow Vance to breathe, loving the way his disciple's teeth snared his lower lip and bit down on it. "Hungry, are you Vance?" He purred as he started to nearly rip the Lightless's clothes from his body.

Vance eagerly helped him but made a noise of confusion when Osiris caught his hands when he went to take off his clothing. "You're mine tonight, pet. You behave and maybe you'll have what you want." Vance moaned and felt his dick twitch in interest, Osiris carefully turning him around and pulled his arms back, using what felt like silk rope to bind his arms behind his back. "Osiris..." "Sh, love. I've got you, you're safe." He reassured as he turned Vance back to face him; his clouded and scarred eyes held his desire so clearly it was laughable. Vance tried to push forward when Osiris's lips grazed his own, but the Guardian was faster than him, pulling back before he even had a chance.

"Behave, pet." A whine escaped him and it was met with a loving chuckle. "So devoted to me in every way. You know that level of devotion is dangerous, Vance, correct?" Oh, Vance knew, but he didn't care. There was literally **_nothing_** he wouldn't do if Osiris asked him to. "I could ask anything of you, and you'd give it to me, wouldn't you?" "Y-Yes." Vance was shaking a little, but Osiris could tell it wasn't because he was scared, which was good. He did spring this on Vance without any real warning or planning; something just overcame Osiris while he was in the Forest and, in truth, he's glad it did.

Seeing Vance completely bare before him as the view from the Lighthouse was his backdrop was breathtaking. Osiris felt himself stirring in his pants, but he wanted to tease Vance a little more. Brother Vance gasped as Arc Light suddenly sung over his entire body at Osiris's touch, jolting more pleasure into his body. Vance always loved it when nearby Guardians were able to cast their Supers; the excess Light wafted off them and it always aroused Vance a little bit more than he wanted to admit when that Light washed over his body. "Oh? Such _appreciation_ for the Light." Osiris purred as he watched Vance get more aroused, now at half-mast and he felt that was good enough.

Vance heard as fabric was moving before Osiris took a fistful of his short, brown hair and shoved him onto his knees. "Open your mouth." He ordered and Vance obeyed, and was gift with the ex-Vanguard Commander's cock shoved into it. Osiris didn't give Vance a chance to steady himself, using the hold he had in his hair to bob his head back and forth. Ok, Vance didn't realized he would enjoy being used this much. And by the Traveler, did he wish his hands were free so he could wrap them around Osiris's thighs and keep him close. Osiris felt himself smile as he saw Vance struggle a little against the rope, knowing he wouldn't be able to loosen it enough for him to escape (being friends with Saint-14 for so many years has led to some interesting skills).

"That's a good boy, Vance. Just relax and take it." The Warlock cooed and a moan left him as Vance groaned around his dick, the vibrations more than pleasant. Vance let his body grow limp in Osiris's grasp as he was moved by his hair up and down the older man's cock, savoring the pure taste of him on his tongue; it was tricky trying to breathe through his nose while he choked on Osiris, but he managed enough to not get too lightheaded. Osiris relaxed his grip on Vance's hair and stoked it when the man kept up the pace he set on his own, clearly not caring that it got him to choke a little each time he went to the base of his member. "Enough." Osiris ordered, growling deep when Vance didn't obey and pulled him off his cock by his hair, the man on his knees whimpering at the action.

"Stand up." His legs shook from the shear level of pleasure in his body, but Vance managed. Osiris's hand left his hair and Vance could tell that the man was simply gazing at him. It was impressive to see the size of the pool of pre-cum from Vance's cock at his feet; the sight of it dripping even more as he simply stared at him made Osiris's desire go into a frenzy. "Stay." Vance nodded his head and heard Osiris moved away from him, walking behind him, things being moved and then Osiris's hand roughly snared his arm and he was shoved against the nearby table, face and chest pressed against it.

"O-Osiris?" Vance stuttered as he heard a bottle of something being opened, gasping a little as its cold substance was poured between his spread ass cheeks. "This, Vance, is what you do to me." Vance moaned as he felt Osiris's thick, heavy cock rubbing between his cheeks, the man's hands on his hips before he was pushing in with no prep or warning. Vance cried out as Osiris bottomed out, keeping himself still as he pressed kisses to Vance's already bruised lips, biting at them and his neck as he stated to thrust hard and fast. Vance was a complete mess, barely able to understand what was happening as the pleasure buried every remaining sense he had left, knowing he was screaming from the pleasure but unable to stop himself.

The amount of times he's fantasized about this, about Osiris suddenly appearing and taking him how ever he wished, would have been shameful if he ever dared to say the number aloud. Osiris already screamed what power looked like for Vance, and to feel the man's strength, his LIGHT, so intimately... "This feel good, kitten?" Osiris shushed as he saw a few tears fall from Vance's eyes, carefully wiping them away as he waited for the man under him to respond. He couldn't muster words, but he nodded his head. "...Are you lying to me?" Vance shook his head, his fingers just long enough to grip his robes a little bit. He had tied Vance's arms so they rested in the middle of his back; it was suppose to keep him from being able to touch Osiris, but the man didn't mind as he let Vance hold onto his robes, one of his hands slipping into Vance's hair and pulling.

"No, it's alright." Osiris cooed as he felt Vance's fingers start to loosen, biting into the man's shoulder. "Y-You mean it..?" "Yes, love." Sure, he wanted to turn Vance around so he laid on his back, but he could tell Vance relaxed a little more when he held his robes so he'll allow it for tonight. "FUCK!" Vance shouted suddenly, his back having to arch a little to grab onto Osiris's robes and it changed the angle just enough for the Warlock above him to be railing into his sweet spot. "You're gonna come with my name on your lips, aren't you, Vance?" "Yes, Osiris." "Good boy." Vance moaned into his mouth as Osiris kissed him slowly, sweetly.

The clash of the slow and sweet kiss, and the fierce and relentless fucking drove Vance mad. It didn't help that Osiris started to pour more of his Light into Vance's body, turning every sensation he felt into triple the intensity. Osiris pulled his lips off of Vance's and bit into his neck again, marking him once more before resting his head against his more devout follower's back, focusing on not spilling his seed into Vance just yet; the man was fucking perfect around his cock and he wanted so badly to use his Light to manipulate his own body so he'd be able to last for how ever long he wished while he made Vance come over and over again, but that would be for a different night. For now, his hands wandered over Vance's sides, one going to wrap around the man's throat and simply hold it, while the other coiled around Vance's neglected, weeping dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Shit! Oh, fuck...fuck, I-I...I can't..!" "Then don't, love. Come for me." "Fuck...fuck, fuck..! OSIRIS!" Vance screamed his name as he came, his inner walls clamping down on the Warlock's cock and sent him over the edge with him, growling Vance's name into his neck.

* * *

Osiris's eye flew open, groaning as he sat up in his bed; he had decided to go talk to Saint and Ikora at the Tower, but needed some proper sleep before he dared faced either of them. As he shoved himself up, he felt the unmistakable mess between his thighs and groaned. "Been a long time since that's happened..." In fact, the last time he can remember having a wet dream was before he found out about the Vex, and that one had centered around Saint. To dream about Vance in such a way... _...What would he think if I told him?_

* * *

The warmth of the sun washed over Vance's bare body as he felt himself stir from his deep mediation. He was once again alone in the Lighthouse, but he had disabled to Vex gates that lead Guardians inside; he needed to rest both body and mind, and while he normally didn't care if Guardians found him while he was in deep meditation, this time he needed to strip naked before going into the state. When he does need to be naked, he normally asks another disciple to watch over the Lighthouse so he can, but not this time.

He wasn't sure if it was because of his new relationship with Osiris, or if it was something else, but he chose to stay in the Lighthouse this time. His robes were to his left, folded carefully, and his blindfold was off as well, resting on top of his clothes. And has he shifted, having awoken rested, to grab his clothes, he felt against his legs that something warm and sticky were on them. And then it came to him.

The dream he had of he and Osiris having sex right where he had meditated.

A different kind of heat washed through him as he stood and cleaned himself up, getting dressed and slipping the blindfold back on before he opened the gates again. As he walked back to the tome he studied from, a hand wandered to his neck and traced the hickey that Osiris had marked into his skin, just barely hidden enough that most people wouldn't notice it. His cock twitched with interest as his mind went back to the dream for a moment. "...Does he ever dream of me like that?"


End file.
